Sensei! Tembak, dong!
by NadyaA
Summary: Minato yang frustai karena belum berani menembak Kushina, harus lebih bersabar lagi menghadapi kelakuan usil Kakashi, Rin, dan Obito yang terus mendesaknya untuk segera menembak Kushina.Bagaimana kisah Minato,Kushina,dan murid-muridnya yang jahil?. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk mendekatkan Minato dan Kushina? Apa mereka berhasil?Fanfic Minakushi- Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki -


**Sensei! Tembak, dong!**

**Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©NadyaA**

**Rated: T sepertinya ^^**

**Genre: Nggak tau - -''**

**Warning: Alur berantakan, Alur (super) kecepetan, Nggak nyambung, OOC, Garing -,- ,Misstypo(s), Dan banyak kesalahan lainnya ! ^^**

**DLDR! and RnR?**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**Arigatou ~(^,^)~**

Baik? . Oke.

Ramah?. Jelas.

Tajir?. Lumayan.

Jenius?. Iya.

Tinggi?. Yap.

Cakep?. Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Jawabannya sudah jelas.

Keren?. Otomatis iya.

Sabar?. Sangat.

Tegas?. Yeah, tegas tapi bersahabat.

Hebat?. Hm, secara ia adalah Jonin muda berbakat.

Senyumnya?. Wow.

Dikenal banyak ninja?. Heh, jangankan ninja, fansnya saja hampir satu desa.

Jurusnya?. Hebaaaat!.

.

.

Tiga orang chuunin ini kembali berpikir keras.

Apalagi yang kurang?. Jelas-jelas _sensei_ mereka itu nyaris sempurna.

Tapi, masih belum berani juga?. _Kami-sama…._, ada apa sih, sebenarnya?!.

Ketiganya lantas memandangi _sensei_ mereka yang sampai saat ini masih duduk diam.

Frustasi, sepertinya.

Jelas sekali bukan?.

Duduk di atas batu di area lapangan latihan, menopang dagu, pandangan menerawang, dan sesekali menjambak rambutnya—atau bahkan memukul kepalanya.

Gejala awal orang yang sedang mengalami frustasi berat—galau.

Dan gejala itu secara ajaib terjadi pada _sensei_ mereka yang notabene tenang, kalem, jenius, bijaksana, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan suka menabung. Sungguh hal yang _sangat_ langka, mereka bertiga sungguh beruntung bisa menyaksikan fenomena ini secara _live._ Langsung menonton di depan orangnya.

Obito yang mulai merasa jenuh dengan suasana yang ''_krik krik'' _akhirnya buka suara duluan.

''_Sensei,_masih belum juga, ya?!''

Minato menggeleng.

Rin juga ikut buka suara.

''Kapan sih, mau dilakukan?!. Lebih cepat kan, lebih baik,''

Hening beberapa saat.

''Itu sulit, Kushina itu sulit sekali untuk didekati. Apalagi membicarakan hal seperti itu,''

''_Sensei _payah,''

Pandangan beralih menuju Kakashi.

''Kalau Minato-_sensei _memang suka sama Kushina-_sensei_, tinggal bilang saja, kan?''

Wajah Minato memerah.

''Katakan saja sekarang!'' Obito menimpali.

''Cepatlah, _sensei!_ Sebelum Kushina-_sensei_ jadi milik orang lain!''

Minato tersentak. Benar juga sih, kalau terlalu lama, Kushina bisa jadi milik orang lain.

Ia baru saja akan melangkah pergi, tetapi langkahnya tertahan karena ia belum menyiapkan apa-apa.

Minato terduduk lagi.

''Yah, kok nggak jadi, sih, sensei?'' ketiganya berseru kompak.

Lantas Minato menolehkan kepalanya dan tertawa canggung.

''Sudahlah, kalian masih kecil, jadi tak usah mempermasalahkan urusan orang dewasa,''

Obito, Rin, dan Kakashi menghela napas panjang.

''Tapi _sen—''_

''Latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Kita bertemu lagi di sini minggu depan,''

Dan ketiganya hanya bisa melongo memandangi kepergian _sensei-_nya.

Hei, apa-apaan ini?!.

Mereka bahkan sama sekali belum memulai latihan dari tadi—hanya menunggu _sensei_ mereka yang sedang duduk mematung.

''Haaah?! Yang benar saja!''

.

.

.

''Minato-senseeeeeeiiii_!''_ Obito dan Rin berteriak kencang memanggil _sensei _mereka yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Kakashi? Seperti biasa, berjalan santai memasang tampang malas.

Minato yang sedang membaca buku—entah buku apa, yang jelas bukan pemberian Jiraiya— mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, dan ia menemukan tiga sosok murid kesayangannya tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ia menutup bukunya dan tersenyum ramah ketika Obito, Rin, dan Kakashi sampai di hadapannya.

''Ada apa?'' Minato bertanya dengan tenang, seperti biasa.

Raut wajah Rin berubah pucat, Obito menjadi panik, dan Kakashi tetap datar, meski begitu gerakan tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang gelisah.

Sungguh perubahan emosi yang luar biasa.

Menyadari keanehan yang terjadi, Minato dengan sigap menanyai muridnya itu.

''Ada apa?! Katakan padaku!,'' Minato mulai resah.

_Jangan-jangan….._

''Ku—Kushina _sensei_!'' ucap Rin panik.

Mendengar nama orang yang dicintai—cieeee—disebut, Minato spontan berdiri dari tempatnya, menatap _horror_ ketiga muridnya.

''Gawat, _sensei! Sensei _harus segera mendatangi Kushina-_sensei_! Cepat rebut kembali, _sensei_!'' Obito dengan wajah yang hampir menangis menimpali.

_Rebut?! Apakah….apakah…._

''Tadi kami bertemu Kushina-_sensei _di jalan—''perkataan Kakashi cepat-cepat dipotong oleh Obito.

''Berjalan bersama dengan Fugaku-_jiisan!''_

''Nani?!''

Minato lantas benar-benar bangkit dari tempatnya. Otaknya sudah kalang kabut mendengar Kushina berjalan dengan orang lain. Seorang Uchiha pula.

Ingat, Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Minato segera melesat secepat kilat menuju ke tempat Kushina—yang katanya— sedang bersama Fugaku.

Obito, Rin, dan Kakashi kembali melongo ditinggal begitu saja oleh _sensei_-nya.

''Apaan sih?! Sampai semangat seperti itu?'' Rin menggerutu. Wajahnya masih pucat karena belum sarapan sedari pagi—ditambah berlari tadi— semakin pucat karena n kaget melihat reaksi _sensei_nya yang tidak terduga barusan .

Kenapa belum sarapan?. Diet, Rin bilang.

Obito—masih sibuk mengucek matanya yang memerah dan berair karena kelilipan ketika berlari tadi—ikut menggerutu.

''Heh, salah sendiri duduk di tempat sepi seperti ini. Makanya tidak ketemu ketika dicari untuk melakukan misi penting, dan akhirnya posisi _sensei_ diberikan kepada Fugaku-_jiisan_, dan ketika aku menyemangatinya untuk merebut kembali posisinya dalam misi itu, dia malah meninggalkan kita begitu saja?!. Menyebalkan!''

Kali ini benar-benar kelilipan, bukan sebagai alasan untuk mengelak.

Bagaimana debunya bisa masuk?. Entahlah, hanya _kami-sama _dan Obito yang tahu.

Kakashi kembali bergerak gelisah.

'' Itu bukan urusan kita. Bisakah kalian cepat sedikit? Kita sudah terlambat!'' kata Kakashi gusar.

Rin dan Obito hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu beranjak pergi mengikuti Kakashi yang sudah lebih dulu melesat ke tempat perjanjian mereka dengan Guy dan timnya untuk latihan bersama.

.

.

.

Minato berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju Kushina.

.

.

_Mengejarnya, harus dapat!_

_Harus bisa kuungkap_

_Dan dia harus menjadi milikku_

_Hari ini juga!_

_._

_._

Minato makin menggila, ia mempercepat larinya. Lalu seakan otaknya kembali bekerja, Minato mengaktifkan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_nya*benernggaksih?, dan berpindah dengan cepat ke kunai bermantranya yang tak sengaja tertancap di dekat lokasi Kushina berada.

Setelahnya yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan yang tak biasa. Kushina dengan cueknya berjalan disamping Fugaku.

Sama sekali tak terlihat sedang kencan.

Tak mau hal yang aneh-aneh terjadi, Minato segera menghampiri Kushina. Menepuk bahunya perlahan dan tersenyum canggung ketika Kushina membalikkan badannya.

''Minato!'' Kushina menghambur ke arah Minato, lalu dengan wajah kesal memandang Fugaku.

''Untung saja kau datang-_dattebane_! Aku bosan berjalan bersama patung es dingin tak berekspresi seperti dia!'' Kushina menggembungkan pipinya.

Dan Minato tertawa canggung.

''Kau terlambat,'' Fugaku berujar singkat, padat, dan samasekali tidak jelas.

_Terlambat? Apakah Kushina sudah…._

''Ha'i, selamat, ya….,'' Minato tertawa canggung setengah miris.

''Selamat apanya?!'' Fugaku bertanya dengan datar.

''Selamat atas posisimu, ahaha…,''

Menaikkan alis, Kushina kebingunan dengan sikap Minato yang aneh.

''Minato kenapa sih? Aku sudah—''

Perkataan Kushina dipotong oleh Minato.

Kalaupun terlambat, menyatakan perasaannya sekarang jauh lebih baik daripada tidak samasekali, kan?

''A—aku mencintai—''

''Tenang saja, aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari misi ini,''

_Eh?! Misi?!_

Heeee?!.

Minato terbengong-bengong mendengarnya.

''Dan apa yang mau kau katakan tadi? Lanjutkan saja, aku mendengarkan,'' Kushina berujar santai.

Sementara Fugaku meninggalkan keduanya secara acuh tak acuh.

''A—aku mencintai—''

Kushina menatap Minato lekat-lekat. Minato bertambah gugup karenanya.

''A—aku mencintai—''

''Mencintai—''

Kushina masih tetap menunggu.

''Apa? Katakan dengan perlahan,''

''Aku mencintai—''

Kushina semakin memperhatikan Minato sungguh-sungguh.

Blank!.

''A—aku mencintai—''

''Aku mencintai Ramen! Ahaha!''

_Krik krik krik krik_

Minato yang sudah gugup setengah mati pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

Apa adanya.

Dan Kushina hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Minato.

''Biasa saja-_ttebane!_. Santai…santai..,''

Dan kemudian keduanya tertawa canggung.

.

.

.

.

.

''Ayolah _sensei_, tembak! Tembak!''

''Iya _sensei,_ tembak Kushina _sensei_!,''

''_Sensei _payah ih, menembak cewek saja tidak bisa,''

Kakashi, Rin, dan Obito kembali dihadapkan dengan sosok _sensei_ mereka yang sedang frustasi-lagi.

Ketiganya benar-benar gemas sama _sensei_ yang satu ini.

Sungguh, hanya karena masalah seorang wanita saja, _sensei_ mereka berubah jadi seorang _penggalau_ seperti ini. Sebabnya? wanita pujaan _sensei_ itu belum resmi menjadi miliknya. Dan sampai sekarang, _sensei_ mereka yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya itu belum berani mengkalim bahwa Kushina adalah miliknya seorang .

Kakashi, Rin, dan Obito sudah berkali-kali membujuk Minato untuk menembak Kushina. Tapi tetap saja, ada saja yang mengganggu.

Bukannya tak saying pada _sensei_nya, ketiga chuunin ini hanya tak tega melihat _sensei _mereka terus-terusn frustasi seperti ini. Mereka hanya ingin Minato hidup bahagia bersama Kushina. Toh, mereka juga tidak keberatan kalau Minato menjalin hubungan dengan Kushina—yang notabene memang dekat dengan Minato dan anggota timnya.

Kurang apa lagi?

Modal ada.

Dukungan selalu diberikan.

Semangat setiap saat ada.

Dan Cinta juga sudah ada.

Hanya tinggal tembak.

DOR!

Dan Kushina akan resmi menjadi milik Minato.

Ketiganya menghela napas panjang. Lalu dengan serentak berdiri, lengkap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

''_Senesi_ harus menembaknya _hari ini juga_,''

''Sekarang juga,''

''Berangkat menit ini juga,''

Kakashi yang pertama kali mendekati Minato. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

''Kushina-_sensei_ juga mencintai _Minato-sensei_ lho…,''

Lalu Rin menyusul bersama Obito.

''Tembak sekarang juga!''

''Ayolah _sensei_, tembak!''

''Tapi—'' Minato menghela napas.

''Kalau tidak….,''

''Kami akan…,''

Minato menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata muridnya.

''Kalau tidak, kami yang akan mengatakannya kepada Kushina-_sensei_,''

Ketiganya menyeringai jahil, lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju kediaman Kushina.

''Hei, kalian! Tunggu! Jangan maca-macam!''

Minato yang sudah terlanjur panik berlari mengejar ketiga muridnya yang sudah ngibrit duluan ke kediaman Kushina.

.

.

.

''Kushina-_senseiiiiii!''_

Kushina yang sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya ketika dilihatnya tiga sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya.

''Ah, _minna_, ada apa datang kemari-_ttebane_?''

Kakashi, Rin, dan Obito tertawa jahil. Lalu berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumah Kushina.

''_Ano, _ Kushina _sensei_, kami ikin membicarakan sesuatu,''

Kushina menaikkan alisnya. Apa lagi sekarang?.

''Ada apa-_ttebane?''_

Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada dua rekan setimnya.

Mengerti akan kode yang diberikan oeh Rin, Kakashi pun—mewakili teman setimnya—mengutarakan maksud kedatangan mereka.

''Sebentar lagi, Minato-_sensei_ akan datang ke sini,''

''Dia bilang, ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dan rahasia dengan Kushina-_sensei_,''

Rin terkikik geli. Minato-_sensei_ pasti akan menyukai ini.

Kushina mengangkat alisnya bingung. Sekaligus penasaran.

''Memangnya, apa yang ingin ia bicarakan-_ttebane?''_

Obito menyeringai jahil.

''Petunjuknya ada tiga, MNT CNT KSHN,''

Kakashi dan Rin semakin terkikik. Sementara Kushina masih tetap tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ketiga murid dari laki-laki yang sebenarnya ia cintai semenjak kejadian penculikan 6 tahun yang lalu itu.

Rin berdehem, lalu menarik napas panjang, dan kembali memasang seringai jahilnya.

''Itu artinya, Minato-_sensei_ mencint—''

''Heeeeeiiiiii! Kaliaaaan!''

Perkataan Rin terhenti ketika sosok gurunya terlihat mendekat. Lantas secepat kilat, ia menarik kedua rekan setimnya untuk pergi menjauh.

''Itu Minato-_sensei_!. Selamat menikmati waktu kalian!,'' Rin berteriak lantang ketika ia dan dua rekan setimnya bergerak menjauh—bersembunyi di pohon terdekat lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

''Haaaah, Kushina! Apa yang mereka katakana padamu?'' Minato berjalan pelan mendekat ke arah Kushina.

Kushina yang sedang dilanda kebingungan hanya terdiam. Berpikir, mungkin.

''Entahlah, mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang berkaitan denganmu,''

Minato mulai was-was. Mungkin saja ketiga muridnya itu mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

''Katanya kau ingin bertemu dan berbicara denganku di sini?''

Kushina menatap iris Minato lekat-lekat. Membuat yang ditatap malah merasa semakin canggung.

Lantas Kushina menarik—menyeret— Minato ke teras depan rumahnya. Menyuruhnya duduk, menyajikan minum, lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Minato.

''Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?'' Kushina menyodorkan segelas teh dingin kepada Minato.

Meneguknya sejenak, lalu menarik napas panjang.

''Itu hanya kejahilan anak-anak saja,'' Minato tersenyum simpul.

Kushina yang melihatnya hanya balas tersenyum.

''Ooh, tapi.., tadi mereka memberiku petunjuk tentang apa yang akan kau bicarakan—_ttebane!''_

Kushina berkata penuh semangat. Minato, yang sedang meneguk tehnya dengan khidmat hanya mendengarkan.

''Mereka bilang—''

Minato menunggu. Sementara Kushina tampak berpikir, berusaha mengingat apa yang dikatalan ketiga murid Minato tadi.

''MNT….CNT…KSHN…, ya! Seperti itu –_ttebane_!''

Minato mebelalakkan matanya. Muridnya itu benar-benar frontal.

Kode itu kan, hanya kalimat yang dihilangkan huruf vokalnya. Bisa-bisanya mereka!

Lantas Minato mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas pohon—menyadari ketiga muridnya di sana. Memberikan _deathglare_ sekilas kepada tiga bocah yang kini sedang cekikikan di atas pohon. Lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kushina.

''Eh, I—itu…''

''Lalu, mereka juga mengatakan 'Itu artinya, Minato-_sensei _mencint—', seperti ingin memberitahuku apa maksud dari kode ambigu yang mereka berikan. Tetapi perkataannya terpotong ketika kau datang dan mereka berlari meningglkanmu, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kau mengetahuinya-_ttebane_?!''

Sialaaaaan!

Kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan!. Sungguh!

Demi _Kami-sama_, Kakashi! Rin! Obito! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!

.

.

Minato tertawa canggung.

Yah, setidaknya ia tahu kalau ketiga muridnya itu hanya berusaha untuk membantu dirinya mendapatkan Kushina.

Hanya saja, caranya terlalu frontal.

Diliriknya tiga murid yang masih setia menunggunya di atas pohon, menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

''Sebenarnya, Kushina, ada yang ingin kutanyakan,''

Minato memulai pembicaraan.

''Ada apa-_ttebane_?''

''Kalau kau sering merasa bingung, mau melakukan sesuatu tapi tak berani, lalu sering merenung sendirian, memikirkan sesuatu yang tak pasti, itu semua tanda-tanda apa?''

''Eh? Itu tanda-tanda orang yang sedang galau, mungkin?'' Kushina mengendikkan bahu.

.

.

_Bagus, sensei! Teruskan!_

_._

_._

''Lalu, kalau kau sering merasa marah, gila, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan hal itu, sehingga perasaan menjadi kacau balau dan tidak jelas, itu tanda-tanda apa?''

''Itu tanda orang frustasi,''

.

.

_Ganbatte sensei! Lanjutkaaaaaan!_

_._

_._

''Lalu, kalau kau merasa senag saat ada di dekat sesorang, terus memikirkan orang itu, ingin selalu bersamanya, dan merasakan rindu ketika misi, serta selalu tidak fokus ketika bersama orang tersebut, itu artinya apa?!''

Wajah Kushina memerah.

.

.

_Yeeaaaaahhh! Senseiiii! Kerja yang bagus! Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi!_

_._

_._

''I—itu, artinya jatuh cinta,''

Minato menyeringai.

''Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan padamu,''

.

.

_DOR!_

_Nice shot!_

_Senseeeiii, berhasiiiiilllll!_

_Menembak secara tidak lngsung, eh?_

_._

_._

''Maksudnya bagaimana?''

Kushina yang memang belum mengerti bertanya dengan polosnya.

Dan sukses membuat Minato yang sebelumnya menyeringai langusng mencelos seketika.

Tak mungkin kalau dirinya menyatakan langsung secara gamblang…

.

.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?.

Muridnya sudah susah payah membantunya, dan ia sendiri juga ingin memiliki Kushina secara resmi.

Jadi, mau tak mau harus dilakukan, ya kan?

.

.

Membulatkan tekad—meski agak gugup, Minato melanjutkan

''Eh? I—itu artinya,''

Kushina menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Minato.

''A—ai—''

.

.

_Senseiiiii! Katakan saaajaaaaa!_

_Kami-sama! Sedikit lagi!_

_Sensei! Tembak! Ayo tembak!_

_._

_._

''_A—aaaaishi—''_

Tetap menunggu.

''Ai—aishite—''

Masih menunggu.

''A—aku…,''

''Aku—''

''Aku—men—''

.

.

Obito yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu proses penembakan Minato yang luar biasa lambatnya, turun dari persembunyiannya dan berteriak lantang.

''Aah, begitu saja susah!''

Kakashi dan Rin mendelik ke arahnya, tetapi tak ia hiraukan.

Lantas Obito berjalan mendekat , lalu berdiri di dekat Minato dan Kushina.

Menyeringai jahil ke arah Minato, ia pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

''Kushina-_sensei,''_

Merasakan sinyal berbahaya, Minato men_deathglare_ Obito. Tapi tetap saja, tatapan macam apapun tak akan mempan pada makhluk yang satu ini.

''Kushina-_sensei,_ sebenarnya, yang ingin dikatakan Minato-_sensei _ adalah—''

Perkataannya terhenti ketika dirasanya tangan _sensei_nya menariknya lalu memeganginya erat-erat.

Kushina yang bertambah bingung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

''Ada apa-_ttebane?''_

''A—ah…, tak usah didengar—''

''Minato-_sensei_ ingin mengatakan kalau Minato-_sensei_ menyukai—hmph!''

Minato membekap mulut Obito supaya bocah satu ini tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Tapi sepertinya, dua orang dibelakangnya telah dilupakan. Merasa jengkel, Kakashi dan Rin berteriak lantang.

''Minato-_sensei _menyukai Kushina-_sensei_!''

Balas dendam telah dilakukan. Teriakan serentak milik Kakashi dan Rin berhasil membuat Minato berubah jadi patung.

Menyadari kesempatan yang ada, Obito segera melepaskan diri dari bekapan Minato dan membenarkan perkataan dua rekan setimnya.

''Itu benar! Minato-_sensei_ sudah lama menyukai Kushina-_sensei_!''

Wah, dibantai habis oleh murid sendiri di depan orang yang disukai. Minato, menyedihkan sekali. Haha!*dirasengan Minato.

Kushina menatap Minato tidak percaya.

''A—apa? Bisa diulangi?''

Kakashi, Rin, dan Obito mendengus sebal. Menarik napas panjang, lalu secara serentak berteriak

''Minato-_sensei_ menyukai, mencintai, dan menyayangi Kushina-_sensei!''_

Kushina menatap Minato lekat-lekat.

''Minato, apa itu benar?''

Sudah basah, menceburkan diri ke kolam saja sekalian.

Minato hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Lantas Kushina berjalan mendekat.

''Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari dulu?''

Kakashi, Rin, dan Obito sudah duduk manis dengan sebungkus dango—yang entah dapat darimana—di tangan. Menonton opera sabun gratis di depan mata mereka sendiri.

''Minato, kenapa tidak kau katakana padaku?''

Minato tertawa canggung. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

''I—itu karena aku—''

''Tak perlu takut,''

Kushina tersenyum manis.

''Sebab aku juga menyukai, mencintai, dan menyayangimu,''

Mendekatkan diri, lalu mencium pipi Minato sekilas—

CUP~

-Dan sukses membuat tiga remaja tersedak.

Mata Minato melebar, segera setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, ia ,menarik Kushina lebih dekat, dan balas mencium keningnya.

''Jadi, apakah kau—''

Wajah keduanya memerah.

''Ya, aku mau-_ttebane!''_

Lalu mereka tertawa lepas bersama.

.

.

''Ehem!''

Kegiatan Minato dan Kushina terhenti ketika deheman kecil terdengar dari mulut Kakashi.

''Jadi, Minato-_sensei _ dan Kushina-_sensei_ resmi pacaran, ya…,''

BLUSH.

Mengangguk malu.

''Kalau begitu…,'' Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Melirik kedua rekannya, dan secara bersamaan ketiganya tersenyum jahil.

.

.

''Kapan kalian menikah?''

GUBRAKK!

Pertanyaan sederhana nan polos dari ketiga bocah itu sukses membuat Minato terungkal, sedangkan Kushina hanya tertawa kecil sembari menahan semburat merah di wajahnya.

..

.

.

Oh ya, Minato.

Sepertinya kau harus menghadapi murid-muridmu lagi ,eh?

Setidaknya dengan kelakuan mereka, kau bisa memiliki Kushina, kan?

Tunggulah, kau akan menghadapinya lagi saat lamaranmu nanti, hm?

Baiklah, selamat berjuang!

Berterimakasihlah padaku, Kakashi, Rin, dan Obito, khukhu…

_**OWARI**_

**Halooooo ^^**

**Ketemu lagi! Ehehe**

**Muncul lagi fic gaje dari saya.**

**Maaf yaaaa, kalau nih fic agak hancur.**

**Nggak pakai plot - -''**

**Ehm, By The Way, terima kasih buat para readers dan reviewers yang sudah membaca dan review karya-karya saya.**

**Jujur, saya jadi semangat kalau dapat review.**

**Maaf karena fic saya yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**Bantuan, kritik dan saran, serta semangat dari anda semua saya butuhkan untuk kedepannya.**

**Saya masih pemula, jadi mohon bimbingannya ya! ^^**

**Terimakasih sebelumnya, beneran! Saya benar-benar berterimakasih!.**

**Terimakasih semuanya! :'D**

**Dan yang terakhir,**

**Review please?**

**Flame diterima dengan senang hati :P**

**Hontou ni, Arigatou! ^^**

**Jaa ne!**

_22 September 2013_

_NadyaA_


End file.
